Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a high-voltage semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
High-voltage semiconductor devices are applied to integrated circuits with high voltage and high power. Traditional high-voltage semiconductor devices, for example a vertically diffused metal oxide semiconductor (VDMOS) or a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS), are mainly used for devices with at least 18 volts or higher. The advantages of high-voltage device technology include cost effectiveness and process compatibility. High-voltage device technology has been widely used in display driver IC devices, power supply devices, power management fields, communications fields, autotronics fields, industrial control fields, etc.
High-voltage semiconductor devices utilize the gate voltage to generate a channel and to control the current between source and drain. To prevent punch-through between source and drain in traditional high-voltage semiconductor devices, the channel length of the transistor must be increased. However, as the channel length increases, the device size increases, such that the chip area increases and the on-resistance (Ron) of the transistor increases. In addition, since the mobility of the hole is lower than the electron, the on-resistance of the P-type high-voltage semiconductor devices is higher than the N-type high-voltage semiconductor devices, which is unfavorable for improving the P-type high-voltage semiconductor devices.
Therefore, a high-voltage semiconductor device structure which may solve the above problem is needed.